Innocence
by Losing-A-Game-Of-Life
Summary: Sirius Black didn't want to fall in love but he did. He fell in love with Innocence. But when old habits die hard, will he lose the love of his life or will love prevail. This is a Story of heart break and betrayal. Of Love and Pain. This is the story of Innocence and Death. In these dark times ignorance and innocence may be the only light left. Don't let the light break.
1. Chapter 1

Innocence

Sirius Black was famous for not falling in love. He knew that if he did he would have is heart broken so he stood for breaking hearts instead. He and his best friends were known for breaking hearts. They were The Marauders after all.

His best friend and brother, James Potter was not like Sirius at all because he went and fell in love with the popular Gryffindor red head, Miss Lily Evans. His other best friend Remus Lupin also was not like him. Even though Remus does stay away from girls, it was because of his furry-little-problem. He does fall in love though. Right now he has a more than little crush on a rather quiet (and plain if I was judging by my standards) kind Gryffindor, Miss Mary MacDonald. A.K.A May. The last Marauder is Peter Pettigrew. He has a girlfriend that he has been seeing for a few months. One Miss Olivia Frenia. Frenia is not so popular and a Hufflepuff. She is quite greedy and a follower of the most powerful but, the ever so wise Peter decided to love her. Now the next person is not a Marauder parsé but is a really close friend of the Marauders, a Mister Frank Longbottom. Frank is madly in love with Lily's best friend, a Gryffindor called Alice Prewett.

Lily Evans, Mary MacDonald and Alice Prewett are very close friends with the Marauders, a feat they managed to achieve in first year, before the Marauders naive minds weren't corrupted by pranks and, well, more pranks. They are what you would call a gang of beautiful girls who are smart, compassionate and talented at their own their own subject, even though Sirius Black wouldn't admit it, even to himself. Sirius has not dated any of them (because well...), even though they were appealing, as he prefers a quick shag and to be done with it and he respects them too much to break their hearts. Also, if he did ever date one of them, he was sure, a hundred percent positive, no, a thousand, that his friends would have his head on a silver platter quicker than you can say WOOF. Or, at the very least, never speak to him again and condemn him to an eternal life doomed to spend alone and bored.

**That was the first chapter there guys. I am so happy it is done. It is a bit short but it is there. A/N I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Characters except my OC. **

**This is my first story so don't judge to hard.**

**Read Rate Review **


	2. Chapter 2 - Character Descriptions

Character Descriptions:

Sirius Black- Shaggy, long hair about half way to a quarter down his neck, black hair. Stormy grey eyes and 6'4. Muscular but not too much, more like a lean build. Gryffindor 5th year and 16 years old. Pureblood and only Black not in Slytherin. Blacks are known as a dark family and has many different branches. They can be traced back to the original pureblood families. His family consists of him, his mother (Walburga), his father (Orion) and his brother (Regulus Arcturus). He and his family does not get along very well as his family thinks he is a blood-traitor. Him and his brother used to get along but then his brother got sorted into Slytherin and Sirius' prejudice kept him from reaching out to his brother. Soon, his brother got pulled to his parents influence and was taught to hate muggles and muggle borns. Sirius has a great personality and is a loyal great friend. He is a prankster and is a part of the legendary Marauders. Beater on Quidditch team. Popular with the girls and a player. He is an Animagus and his form is large dog (like a Grim). His friends call his Animagus form Snuffles and he also has a nick name based on his Animagus form which is Padfoot. The reason he is an (unregistered) Animagus is because his best friend, Remus Lupin is a werewolf and, in order to make his transformation less painful, Sirius and his friends (the Marauders) became Animagus. Has different girlfriends every week/day. Best friends: James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Frank Longbottom.

Grace Iris Brown- Long, slightly curly black hair with a natural blueish highlights. Beautiful and curvy with an amazing figure (that girls would die for) and healthy. Stunning deep sea blue eyes and is 5'2. Ravenclaw 5th year and 15 years old. Muggle born and born into a liveable (not rich, not poor) muggle family, the Browns (no relation to Lavender Brown in present day Harry Potter books). Her family includes her, her mother (Lucy), her father (Connor) and her three older brothers (Alex, Tom and Josh). Alex is 22, Tom is 19 and Josh is 17. Her brothers are also wizards but they did not go to Hogwarts because they also got accepted to Durmstrang. Grace also got accepted into Beauxbatons but she chose Hogwarts. Her family knew they had witches and wizards in their family because they had a diseased friend who was a muggle born. Grace's mother, Remus Lupins mother and the diseased friend knew each other from school so Remus and Grace grew up with each other. Studies muggle education, art and music as well as wizard studies. She is really shy and often overlooked, although she too has had her fair share of admirers but she ignores them because she is not a slut. Her brothers are really overprotective and she also wants to focus on her studies so she does not date. She is the only muggle born who is on friendly terms with the Slytherins because they think she is worth magic overlooking her "dirty blood" (this does not mean she is a Death Eater, it only means the Slytherins does not torture her like they do with the rest of the muggleborns. Grace is on the Ravenclaw quiddich team as a chaser. Friends with everyone. Best friends: Remus Lupin, Lily Evans, Alice Prewett, Mary MacDonald.

James Potter- Short, messy brown hair that cannot be tamed. Has a lean muscular body. Has chocolate brown eyes with flecks of honey and is 6'5. Gryffindor 5th year. He has thin wire rectangular glasses that gave him a cute, childish look. He is a Pureblood and only child of the Potter family, whose Lord (James' father) Charles Potter is very high up in the ranks as a light family leader and recently retired Minister of magic. They can be traced back to the original pureblood families. His mother is Dorea Potter nee Black. He has a very fun loving and mischievous personality but is loyal and trust worthy. He is a Prankster and a part of the famous Marauders. He, like Sirius Black, is an Animagus. His animal is a stag and because of this they (the Marauders) call him "Prongs".Chaser on the Quidditch team. Popular with the girls but only has eyes for Lily Evans. Best friends: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Frank Longbottom.

Lily Rose Evans- Long scarlet red hair with natural light curls and Almond shaped (like a doe) bright emerald eyes. Beautiful and stunning with an hourglass figure. She is 5'6 and is a 5th year Gryffindor. She is 15 years old. She is a muggle born and was born an Evans. Evans are a wealthy muggle family with good power much like the Potters but in the muggle world. Her family includes of her, her mother (Rose Poppy Evans), her father (Harold Christopher Evans) and her sister (Petunia Lavender Evans). Petunia is 17 years old but she does not get along with Lily because she is jealous of her and how perfect Lily is. Lily's beauty attracts many people and while she does date some of them, she does not date that much. Lily is the girl Gryffindor prefect, opposite to Remus Lupin. She has a fiery personality and can get into arguments but she tries to be friendly with everyone. Best friends: Grace Iris Brown, Mary MacDonald and Alice Prewett.

Remus John Lupin- Short mousy brown/blonde hair with Hazel eyes. He is handsome in a roughish sort of way. He is in 5th year and Gryffindor. Remus is 6'6 and the tallest out of the Marauders. In is family, there is him, his mother (Joan), his father (Mark). He is an only child. He is a half blood as his mother is a muggle and also because when he was 4 years old, he was bitten by a werewolf which causes him to turn into a werewolf every full moon. Remus and Grace knows each other from childhood because his mother and Grace's Mother knew each other from school. Grace knows about his "furry little problem" because she was there when it happened. He does not date because of his "furry little problem" (as it is dubbed by Sirius and James). He does, however, like Mary MacDonald. He is a member of the famous Marauders and is also a prefect. Remus is the Marauder that the Ice quad can stand. Best friends: Grace Brown, James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, Frank Longbottom.

Mary MacDonald- Mary has black hair and pale blue eyes. Her beautiful sky blue eyes is covered by small rectangular glasses that has a thick frame. Some may say that glasses stop people from seeing the true beauty of eyes but in Marys case, it only highlights them. She is very pretty with a nice petite frame. She is in 5th year Gryffindor even though her friends tease her saying she should be in Ravenclaw because of all the reading she does. She is 15 years old and 5'4. She is a muggle born and comes from a family of five. Her family includes her, her mother (Ellia), her father (Mark) and her two brothers. Her oldest brother, Jack, is 17 years old and a muggle although he, unlike Petunia, does not resent Mary for being a witch. Her youngest brother, Neal, is 10 and showing signs of being a wizard himself. Mary does not like to date because she has a crush on the more studious part of the Marauders, Remus Lupin. She is very studious and shy but also very sarcastic. Not many people expect her to be so she always suprises everyone. Best friends: Ashley Brown, Lily Evans, Alice Prewett.

Alice Prewett- Alice has short hazel-brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She is very pretty with a nice petite frame and is in 5th year Gryffindor. Her friend tease her saying she should be in Hufflepuff because of her love of herbology. She is 15 years old and 5'5. She is a pureblood and is distant cousin of Molly Weasley. She is an only child and her mother's name is Claire. Her father's name is David. She does date and is really flirty but makes it obvious that she is not a slag. She has a crush on Frank Longbottom, the outside help of the Marauders. She is very out going and girly. She obsesses about make up and looking pretty because she is kind of self conscious. Best Friends: Grace Brown, Lily Evans, Mary MacDonald.

Frank Longbottom- Frank has Chocolate brown hair and caramel eyes. He is handsome but pale compared to the Marauders who he is friends with. He has a lean frame and is in 5th year Gryffindor and is 6'1. He is an only child to Augusta and Neville Longbottom who is deceased. He is not a member of the Marauders because he is not mischievous but shares a room with them. He does not like playing pranks at people and is generally a great person to be around. He is very kind. He has a crush on Alice Longbottom. Best Friends: Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew.

Peter Pettigrew- Peter has mousy brown hair and dull brown eyes. He is a bit over weight and is an only child. He is not handsome but could be considered as cute. He is in 5th year Gryffindor and is 5'6. He is known as a follower of the three main Marauders and is not exceptionally good at anything. He is known as a bit creepy and has a girlfriend in Hufflepuff called Olivia. He, even though has a girlfriend,has a crush on the Ravenclaw pupil Grace Brown. Best Friends: Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin and Frank Longbottom


	3. Chapter 3- New beginings

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters except Grace Iris Brown.

I'm so so sorry for being late for updating the last chapter and by the way when I say late, I mean a few months (cough…cough 7 months cough…cough)

* * *

The 5th year boys of Gryffindor was up. It was the last day of the year and they were partying. Their OWL's were over and they had no stress. Right now, they were lounging around the common room bored and annoyingly blocking other Gryffindors from coming into the common room so they could get some sort of entertainment. Sirius black was laying on a love seat with his best friend James Potter next to him on the couch. His fellow Marauder, Remus Lupin was sitting on the armchair reading a book while his last Marauder friend, Peter Pettigrew was playing chess on the floor with his roommate Frank Longbottom.

The portrait door suddenly swung open and in came Lily Evans, Mary MacDonald and Alice Prewett.

"Remmi!" Came a shout from behind them.

The girls all moved out of the way and Sirius saw the most beautiful girl ever. She had ebony black hair and sea blue eyes.

"Rems, come give me a hug!" Came the melodic voice tinkling with amusement and mischief.

Remus got up and with a few strides of his feet got up and embraced the beautiful girl.

"Hello Gracie! Not to be rude or anything but why are you even here? You're not allowed in the common room."

"Umm… well I thought that rule was stupid so I went to Headmaster Dumbledore and asked him if I could have permission to come here since all of you are here and he said yes so here I am."

"Cough…cough" Sirius faked. "Would you mind telling us who your beautiful friend is, Moony?"

"Wow Padfoot, you really don't know who this is? Wow you really are ignorant!" James chimed with amusement.

"I don't get it Prongs, who is she and why are you all staring at me?" He looked around at the people in the room to find everyone looking at him with a strange look on their faces.

"That Padfoot is the great Grace Iris Brown. She's Moonys friend, basically sister. And she's the most kindest person ever. How can you not know the kindest person ever? hmmmm... oooohhhhh yeah, cause you don't know the meaning of kind ." Peter said.

"Wow! Chill out dude. I...I didnt know you hated me that much." Sirius said, faking being upset.

"Sorry!" Peter squeaked and shrank back.

"Petey, you know how much I hate that you say that I'm nice 'cause I'm not and you guys just haven't annoyed me enough for me to be mean. You shouldn't shout at people, it's not nice especially when that person is complementing me! If it was one of you, then it would be okay but me, you should know how important I am. I am after all 'The great Grace Iris Brown' " Grace said in serious voice although to the end her tone became mocking.

Grace then looked around and she saw her friends (mainly Lily) glare at her, but Remus looked amused so she did the only thing that she could think of to do that would make her best friend (Remus) laugh. She ran before Lily had a chance to see her nonsensical stare at her and hex her. Because of her two left feet, she tripped and fell towards Frank who moved out of the way. Grace hit the floor with a thump and pouted at Frank,

"Urgh, your mean Frankie! Oww that actually hurt, now you have to pick me up!"

Laughter came from all the members of the room except Sirius who was looking at her with a confused expression.

"Nah, you can get up yourself, can't be bothered to pick you up!" Frank chuckled.

Grace turned her head and her gaze fell upon James.

"Jamie, youw'll welp we wup wright? You're wot wmean wike Fwankie are you?" Grace pouted and said in a baby voice.

James sighed and got up from the couch. He made his way to where Grace was lying on the ground, taking his time.

"Merlin, by the time you get here, we'll all be ash! I'll just get up myself."

Ashley did just that and gazed around at everyone who all had an amused look on their face. Her gaze finally stopped at Sirius and she made her way to him, her white sun dress flowing in her wake. She held up her hand for him to shake and said,

"Hello, my name is Grace Iris Brown, but you can call me just call me Grace. I'm in 5th year and is a proud eagle."

"Nice to meet you my fair lady, my name is-"

"Sirius Orion black, 5th year Gryffindor, I know. We've been in most of the same class' for 5 years now."

"Huh, well would you look at that? So would you like to skip this boredom and make that last day enchanting to remember?" Sirius' eyebrows lifted up to try and look suggestive and it did and it would have worked if the girl he was trying to appeal to was anyone but Grace.

Her face, an entanglement of amusement, confusion and disgust,

"No, thank you but I would rather prefer to not do whatever you were suggesting and who ever in their right minds would be bored on this beautiful night. One of the things you could do is sleep but if you think you are above that then you can plan some of those wonderful pranks that has me on my knees, and Sirius be serious and don't make that into a sexual remark."

"Sweetheart, I'm always and always will be Sirius but for you, I can be the whole solar system."

"Eww and that pun is way too used. Plus 'I can be the whole solar system' is just way too cheesy and yuk even for you to use and that is saying something."

"Did she just…"

Sirius looked around at the people in the room, suspicious and a knowing smirk playing on his face. Realizing that everyone wasn't playing a prank on him, his smirk quickly became a gasp.

"Padfoot… Padfoot, Padfoot, Padfoot… You can't expect every bird to fall on their knees and worship you like you are a God. I mean you really aren't that much of a Genius. You aren't really a genius at all. If I'm being honest, you aren't that smart or even at the very least average at all infact. I have no idea where I am going with this… Oh now I remember, she can say no if she wants to." James' face displayed a whole range of emotions as he went through that speech made everyone in the room burst out laughing hysterically.

"Shut up Prongs, no one asked you anyway!"

"Don't have a go at Jamie, if he insulted anyone else that isn't you, you would have laughed and yes, I did say no to you. Merlin, you act as if this is the first time you have been rejected."

Looking around at the blank faces around her, Grace eye's widened.

"Please tell me that is not the first time that you have been rejected!" She asked turning towards Sirius.

"Ye-"

"Actually, I don't even want to know because then I know I would feel bad and then I would have to say sorry and you being Sirius, a prankster and a Marauder would milk it for all its worth. Infact would you look at the time? It's time for me to hit the sack. Goodnight."

With that, Grace ran to Remus and kissed him on the cheek, hugged James, Peter and Frank then turned her head so that she was facing the girls, who had been watching the interaction between Sirius and Grace with curiosity,and asked them,

"Are you coming or not? I mean I did not come from all the way from Ravenclaw tower just to not do anything. I thought we are going to have a sleepover?"

She ran off leaving Lily, Mary and Alice at her wake.

Lily cleared her throat and said,

"Well that was interesting, goodnight Remus, Frank Peter, Black and Potter."

Then she followed Grace up the stairs leading to the girls' dormitories. Sirius still had a confused look on his face that could be confused for a permanent etched on emotion, and stood there, not being able to comprehend what was happening.

Alice and Mary were next, doing the exact same thing Lily did and stalked up the stairs.

**So how was it guys? Did you like? It took me an hour to write this so maybe I'll update more, that is if I don't get a case of writers block. Anyway, do you like it, what do you think I could do to improve my style of writing. I plan to upload the next chapter by next week so… review and click those buttons down there called Favourite, Follow and Review. Hopefully you will understand what is going on. Anyway good bye.**


	4. Chapter 4- Midnight Thoughts

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I only own Ashley. She is mine so keep your hands off.**

**Hey everyone so I wasn't actually going to update today but you know what, screw that! Here you are, for you I wrote a little short mini chapter. This isn't my actual update so don't get sad. So far I have 1 follow. A big thank you to whoever that is (I secretly do know your name but I am not mentioning it because I am not a creepy stalker. I promise I am not) Anyway here you go. Enjoy!**

* * *

Inside the 5th year Gryffindor Dorms

Laughter came from everywhere all directing to one person. Now this one person was feeling a little bit confused. No, a massive amount of confusion that everyone found amusing. This particular person was a boy, a very handsome boy in fact, called Sirius Orion Black.

'That is the Grace Brown Wormtail kept praising then. I guess I expected someone a bit more geekier. Wait, no! what am I thinking!? This is the girl Wormtail knows he is not handsome enough for so, if we are technically speaking from a Sirius (ha ha see what I did there) point of view, she has to be pretty I guess but damn! She is fine! Wait what am I thinking? Moony and Wormtail obviously fancies her although Wormtail wont have a chance with that fine piece of ass. I mean the way the acted around each other was obviously more than friends. But I thought Moony had a crush on Mary Macdonald and I swear Wormtail is dating that weird Huffelpuff. You can't like two people at one time or can you?'

Loud chuckles brought Sirius out of his musings and back to the embarrassing reality.

"Would you just shut up, what did I do for you to laugh at me?" Sirius exclaimed annoyed.

"Well Padfoot, just the way you goggled at her would even make Snivellous crack up. It looked like a kicked puppy when she rejected you!" James shouted.

Annoyance was permanently etched onto Sirius' or so one would think if you just met him at that moment. Having enough, Sirius grabbed the closest thing to him which happened to be a baby blue pillow, which was very soft, and threw it at James. This only made the people inside the room laugh harder. Huffing, Sirius started to pout but then he had a thought.

"Moony, do you fancy that girl, you know Grace and if you do, I thought you and a crush on Mary?"

A blush threatened to crawl over Remus' cheeks but he was able to get a hold of himself before it happened.

"No Padfoot I don't like Grace like that, she is my sister and yeah why don't you tell the whole world about Mary?"

"Are you sure Moony because I thought that you didn't want anyone to find out but since you asked," Sirius paused for a moment making all the occupants in the room be confused, then in the most loudest shout ever, he exclaimed,

"REMUS JOHN LUPIN HAS A MASSIVE CRUSH ON-"

Before he could finish, Remus pounced on him and started attacking him.

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID IGNORANT IDIOT!" Remus screamed.

Everyone was once again triggered and they all started laughing, everyone that is except Remus and Sirius. Remus because he was embarrassed at his outburst and Sirius because a realisation just dawned onto him.

"Wait did you just say she was your sister?"

"Good to know you have ears Sirius" Frank, someone who was staying awfully quiet in the particularly loud banter, remarked.

" 'Good to know you have ears' " Sirius mimicked.

"Shut up Frank and Moony can you please open your bloody damned mouth!"

"Well Padfoot, she isn't my biologic sister but she may as have been. There's no difference. We grew up with each other. She knows everything?"

"By everything, do you mean also your furry-little-problem?"

"Yeah," came the short defeated reply.

"How did she find out?"

"She didn't exactly find out…"

"WHAT, DON'T TELL ME THAT YOU TOLD HER! YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL US. WE HAD TO FIND OUT!"

"Calm down Padfoot and well I didn't exactly tell or have to tell her because she was there when it happened."

"Oh, sorry for my outburst but wait, if she is almost basically your sister, why haven't I ever met her? I mean I am your best friend." Sirius questioned with a cheesy grin on his face towards the end.

"Well it is not exactly my fault that you are always away tasting your new flavours whenever she is around or visiting the common room and can we please go to sleep? Wormtail, Prongs, ad Frank have already fell asleep."

Looking aound at the sleeping figures on their respectful own beds, Sirius realised how long he and Remus had their conversation.

"Goodnight!" Remus snapped groggily, the tiredness in his voice from no going to sleep finally showing.

"Goonight." Sirius softly muttered fully aware that no one was kistening to hime. His mind was just too crammed with thoughts to go to sleep.

'Why is Grace on my mind and why did it bother me so much when she hugged Remus? Moony just explained to me that she was like him sister and also have I really been with so many chicks that I missed the most stunning, beautiful and hot girl in the whole school. I bet boys from every year want to shag her. Why is thinking about other boys and her having sex annoying me and making me feel angry and over protective? She is just an ordinary everyday normal girl Padfoot. Calm down and… Wait, what even am I doing. I'm talking to myself like a total weirdo.'

With all of these thoughts all zooming around in my head, Sirius just couldn't get to sleep until 3 am. It was a good thing he wasn't going back to that infernal place he once called home tomorrow so he could stay home he thought. His mind finally at rest from hours of contemplating ideas and scenarios, he finally let sleep consume him who, a beautiful girl with Black hair and blue eyes, his last thought.


End file.
